etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne
Arachne is an enemy found in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, and serves as the boss of the second floor of Ginnungagap. This bizarre monster resembling a fusion between a woman and a spider is the second guardianKnight of Fafnir (Protagonist)Arianna's party will face on their journey through the Ginnungagap. She is responsible for the webs overrunning the floor, using them to her advantage to bind her prey, as well as for powerful poison attacks. Arachne (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Like the previous bosses, Arachne is very powerful, and requires proper preparation in order to be beaten. Bringing protection against poison and bindings is important, for this fight. While her health may be intimidating at first, you can lower it significantly before starting the fight. In the southeastern section of the room there is an area where you can burn the webbing on the ceiling. Reaching it while avoiding her web attacks will not only lower her health but allow you to make an preemptive attack on her. If she attacks you while you are trapped on her web trap, your party will start the fight with their entire bodies bound, plus she will have her full health. Her main attack is Venomous Bite. It deals heavy damage to the front row and may poison them. A message warning you that she is sharpening her fangs is shown on the turn before, giving you the opportunity to prepare against it. After a few turns, she will use Poison Swamp, which deals a small amount of damage at the end of each turn, for several turns. While the damage is small at first, each time she uses this attack, it will become more powerful. Silk Spit will attempt to bind the entire body of a single target, while Silk Spread will do the same to the entire party. She will alternate between both, if she used Spit the last time, she will use Spread next, and vice-versa. When her health gets low enough, she will start using Stinger, which is an attack that pierces across your character rows, dealing heavy damage while possibly stunning them. Arachne has a variety of ways to cripple your party, and it is pretty difficult to counter all of her skills. At this point in the game there is no real way to avoid bindings, other than healing them. Your best bet is to bring a lot of Theriaca As, as well as possibly a character with Unbind. Binding her head will block a majority of her attacks, but bear in mind she is resistant to this. Skills * Venomous Bite (Uses Head): Melee bash attack to the front row, may inflict poison. Telegraphed by sharpening her fangs. * Poison Swamp (Uses Head): Deals damage on the end of the turn for 3 turns. Damage increases each time she uses this attack. * Silk Spit (Uses Head): Ranged stab attack to 1 target, may cause head/arm/leg bind. * Silk Spread (Uses Head): Ranged stab attack to the entire party, may cause 1 random bind. * Stinger (Uses Legs): Line-piercing stab attack, may stun. Drops * Woven Thread (Worth: 901 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Trivia * It is based on the same monster of greek mythology. A talented mortal weaver who challenged Athena, goddess of wisdom and crafts, to a weaving contest; this hubris resulted in her being transformed into a spider. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters